


Holding you

by M_Mirajade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mirajade/pseuds/M_Mirajade
Summary: "L’aveva visto reggere quell’esserino come se fosse la cosa più pregiata al mondo: le spalle curve come a proteggerla dal mondo stesso, i tocchi flebili e intimoriti, un sorriso involontario a distorcere la linea delle sue labbra"[Hesitate - Jonas Brothers]
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Holding you

_**~ I will take your pain  
And put it on my heart  
I won't hesitate  
Just tell me where to start ~ ** _  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUGss3CYW2c>

  
Hanzo tremò ancora mentre con postura tesa afferrava il piccolo fagotto rosa che era Aya Shimada. La pelle diafana e i capelli color inchiostro tipici della sua famiglia; gli occhi grandi color mogano, un tratto distintamente occidentale.  
Quegli occhi lo guardavano con un ingenuità tale da fargli contorcere lo stomaco, come se fosse senza colpe, come se tenerla tra le braccia non fosse un privilegio. L’erede di un clan perduto, prova di quanto fosse umano suo fratello tra il metallo del suo corpo.  
Era bellissima, pensò, e la vide sorridere come se potesse leggergli la mente. Riconobbe la breve piega delle labbra simile a quella di Genji e volle piangere poiché ebbe paura di ferire anche lei, di non meritare quella felicità che stava scaturendo nel profondo del suo cuore.  
Tra i tratti infantili riuscì a scorgere una somiglianza dolorosa con il ricordo superficiale che le era rimasto della madre, una fisionomia prettamente asiatica alleviata dalle labbra carnose e gli occhi di bambola.  
-E’ un angelo- la voce di Jesse lo ridestò da quei pensieri. Era entrato senza che riuscisse a sentirlo rovinando quel primo contatto intimo con sua nipote –Ti somiglia- continuò il cowboy  
-Spero che si limiti solo nell’aspetto, allora- rispose il ninja tenendo ancora lo sguardo fisso sulla bambina. Le accarezzò una guancia e Aya allungò le manine verso le sue dita. Un sorriso sdentato si fece spazio tra le sue labbra sciogliendo lo strato sottile di ghiaccio sul cuore del ninja.  
Jesse gli si fece accanto azzardando una mano sul suo fianco, stringendo la presa in un atto di protezione –Gli piaci, direi che già ti ama- gli baciò la spalla scoperta, un gesto lasciava sempre Hanzo con il cuore palpitante, ma che in quel momento si ritrovava essere assuefatto dai movimenti della nipote, dal suo corpo minuto e caldo contro il petto.  
\- Jesse…- iniziò guardando altrove, un punto indistinto della stanza alla ricerca delle parole che gli invadevano il cranio -E’ figlia di mio fratello, prima o poi sarà suo diritto odiarmi per quello che ho fatto. E sarà mio dovere allontanarmi per non rovinarle le giornate con la mia presenza-  
Il cowboy accennò un leggero sbuffo: non era la prima volta che sentiva Hanzo parlare in quel modo. Come se fosse spazzatura; qualcosa da gettare e lasciar marcire, abbandonato senza il dono della redenzione o di qualsiasi sentimento che potesse giovare alla sua mente, al suo corpo e al suo animo. Lo vide poggiare la bambina nella culla accanto al peluche di un drago, riservarle un sorriso triste e amaro; le piccole mani richiedevano ancora la sua attenzione.  
-Mi sarebbe piaciuto insegnarle quel poco che c’era di giusto nel clan. Le sue tradizioni, gli spiriti dei draghi…-  
-E lo farai- Jesse lo guardò a lungo sperando che l’uomo alzasse lo sguardo per guardarlo negl’occhi, per rivelargli quanto effettivamente fosse fragile ma ciò non avvenne e Jesse dovette allungare una mano sotto il suo mento inducendolo in quel lento richiamo di sguardi. Pesanti lacrime imperlavano gli occhi del suo amato.  
-Ehi- gli sorrise –Perché ti ostini a pensare che non ti amerà? Si vede da come la stringi, da come la guardi, che vuoi vederla crescere, che cerchi il suo amore. Forse è lei la redenzione che tanto cerchi, Hanzo- passò un pollice sulla sua guancia. Hanzo si ammorbidì al suo tocco.  
-Non voglio ferirla, non…- quasi singhiozzò il ninja –non posso farcela da solo-  
Jesse stette in silenzio aspettando un’agognata richiesta il cui pensiero gli fece increspare la pelle.  
-Rimani con me- continuò Hanzo.  
Lo baciò.  
Un bacio lento, studiato in ogni minimo dettaglio, morbido e puro sulle labbra. Troppo breve per entrambi.  
Un bacio che portava il sapore della tristezza di Hanzo, una tristezza che Jesse voleva cancellare o quantomeno metterla sul suo di cuore, una tristezza che offuscava quello che era veramente Hanzo.  
Poggiò la fronte sulla sua, Jesse, chiudendo gli occhi e perdendosi nel silenzio di respiri e lacrime mute.  
-Sempre- gli sorrise perdendosi in quegli occhi scuri, il colore del caffè, e ripensò a poco prima. A quando, entrando nella stanza, l’aveva visto reggere quell’esserino come se fosse la cosa più pregiata al mondo: le spalle curve come a proteggerla dal mondo stesso, i tocchi flebili e intimoriti, un sorriso involontario a distorcere la linea delle sue labbra.  
Jesse l’aveva sentito chiaramente: qualcosa sembrava essere sbocciato dentro di lui a quella vista, e i polmoni per un attimo non erano riusciti a immagazzinare più aria: Hanzo era felice. Felice che quella che in un'altra circostanza avrebbero chiamato “erede” adesso era lì al sicuro, tra le sue braccia; che quella bambina avrebbe potuto amarlo per la persona meravigliosa che era.  
Gli lasciò un altro bacio, lì sull’arco di cupido.  
-Non posso di certo lasciare la piccola senza uno zio divertente- sorrise il cowboy, inghiottendo con una sola frase quell’aria di malinconia e speranza che aveva saturato l’aria.  
Hanzo alzò gli occhi al cielo – Della tua idea di divertimento dovrai parlarne prima con la dottoressa Ziegler- gli rivolse un sorriso accennato, per poi voltarsi nuovamente sulla figura di Aya.  
Dormiva beata, le mani strette intorno al draghetto blu.

  



End file.
